Death of a Thief, Love of a Princess
by nina amina
Summary: Eighteen years ago: A baby girl stolen away in the night. Now: A thief steals a crown and ends up in a wild adventure with the stolen baby, who is now a young woman longing to be free. Tangled AU. country names used, for the most part.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or tangled.

**Prelude: the baby with the glowing hair**

This is the story of how I died, oh don't worry it's actually really fun. In fact it isn't even my story. This is the story of a girl named Alaska, a story that starts with the sun. Long ago a single drop of sunlight fell from the sky, and from this drop of sunlight a magical flower grew. This flower had the power to heal the sick, and injured.

An old man found it, he's important so you might want to remember him. Centuries pasted and not too far away there grew a kingdom, ruled by a beloved king and queen. Canada and his wife Amelia. Amelia was about to have a baby but she got sick. Now in times like that people look for a miracle…Or in this case a magical flower.

Now I told you the old man would be important, he called himself Mother Russia. As you know he found the flower but instead of sharing it, he hoarded it to keep himself young. All he had to do was sing a song, "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."

As he sang his ugly old appearance turned young and hansom again. Weird right? Mother Russia had purple eyes and silver hair, and he hid the flower as the searching towns' people came past. But as he slunk into the night, he tipped over the case that hid it and the guards found it. "We found it," one called out. So mother Russia watched in horror as they stole away his flower.

The flower was made into a medicine that healed the queen. Then a healthy baby girl was born, her hair was so blond it was silver and was very long, and her eyes were a blue-purple color. I'll give you a hint that's Alaska. In celebration of her birth, Canada and Amelia lunched a lantern into the sky, and for that moment they were happy.

Then that moment ended and everything fell apart. Mother Russia stole into the castle and sung to the baby, her hair glow gold, and healed mother Russia. But when he went to cut a piece away it turned to a regular blond and the magic stopped healing her. Mother Russia relieved in that moment he would have no chose but to steal the child.

Canada and Amelia had guard search the entire kingdom and out lying forest. But Russia took the child and hide her away far into the woods, in a tower. There he raised Alaska as his own. But even as a parent he was possessive and cruel towards the little girl with the magic hair.

Russia had found his magical flower, but this time he was determined to keep it. "Mother Russia why can't I go outside," Alaska asks, as Russia finishes brushing her hair. 'Because there are cruel and selfish people out there. They would use you for bad instead of good. So we must stay in this tower where you will be safe, flower." "Okay Mother Russia."

But even the walls of the tower could not hide everything. Once a year on the day of her birth, the king and queen would lunch a lantern into the air in hope that their daughter would come back. Every year Alaska would watch from her window as the lanterns floated across the sky, and feel for just a second free.

_**Charters:**_

_**America-Flynn Rider**_

_**Fem!America/Amelia-the queen**_

_**Canada-the king**_

_**Russia-Mother Gothel**_

_**Alaska (my OC)-Rapunzel**_

_**Prussia and Germany; the thieving brothers that work with Flynn**_

_**England- Maximums (the horse)**_

_**Hawaii (another OC) - Pascal**_

_**Austria-the guy who wants to play the piano **_

_**Romano-the romantic guy**_

_**China-the guy that bakes cupcakes**_

_**Spain-the guy that does interior design **_

_**Grandma Rome-the guy that collects ceramic unicorns**_

_**Male!Hungry, Male! Belarus, Male!Ukraine- the other people in the snuggly duckling that get lines in the song**_

_**Chibitalia, Chibi!Japan, Chibi! -the little girls that braid Rapunzel's hair**_

_That's all. Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or tangled.

**Chapter One: The Princess and the Thief **

_Eighteen years after the prelude:_

Alaska had grown, into a lovely young woman, with hair seventy feet long. Stuck in the tower all day she didn't have much to do and her only companion besides Russia was another young girl named Hawaii. Who had found her way to the tower years before, and Alaska had kept her hidden from Russia. As stated there wasn't much to do for her, and well this is a good example of what I mean.

She wakes up at seven o'clock, and begins to do her chores singing to past the time. "Seven A.M, the usual line up, start on the chores, sweep on the floors 'til they are al clean" As she sings this she is sweeping Hawaii holding the dust pan for her. "Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up," She mops with Hawaii on her shoulder, and then does the laundry, her long silvery hair trailing behind her as she does. "Sweep again, and by then it's like seven fifteen."

She looks at the clock and sighs, before heading back to what she was doing. "And so I'll read a book, or maybe two or three," she runs to the book self pulling down the tree books Russia has there for her.

She reads each one before she keeps up the song, "I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery~," she use her hair as a pulley rope and paints high up on her wall, a self-portrait.

"I'll play guitar, and knit and cook, and basically just wonder, when will my life begin." She stares sadly up above the pie she cooked, before starting back up again. Her silver hair tangled though out the house. "Then after lunch its puzzles and dart, a bit of baking" She sets out a bunch of cookies she baked up to cool, before running out of the room, to keep going. "Then Paper-Mache, a bit of ballet," she twirls around getting wrapped in her long hair.

As she sits up she pushes a chess piece winning the game agent Hawaii. "And chest, pottery, and vantriloquy, and candle making." She pulls the candles out of the pot, and looks around; the entire room is filled with candles, all different sizes and shapes. "Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch," she paint the one area of the wall she hasn't yet a small yellow circle. "Take a climb, sew a dress," She had dressed Hawaii in the little dress she had made.

"And I'll reread the books if I have time to spare," she looks bored as she reads thought the book. "Then I'll paint the wall some more I'm sure there's room somewhere." She looks up at the walls relieving there's no room anywhere. "And then I'll brush, and brush, and brush my hair," by the time she's finished brushing, her hair has been spread out though out the tower room. "Stuck in the same place I've always been, and I'll keep wondering and wondering, and wondering, when will my life begin?"

"Tomorrow night… the lights will appear… just like they do on my birthday each year…What is it like out there…Out there where they glow…now that I'm older… mother might just let me go…" Her voice fades out, and she looks up at the painting she was doing. Lanterns hundreds of them, shown as little yellow orbs in the black-blue sky, and a girl sitting on top of a tree, wearing a pink dress like Alaska, with long silver-blond hair, flowing down to the ground. Then she finishes it with a final stroke of her paintbrush. Hawaii looks up at the painting. "You know it is your eighteenth birthday you could ask to go out."

"Your right," Alaska says, "I'll just ask mother if I can go outside just for tomorrow. It'll be my birthday gift!" "Alaska! Mother's here," Russia calls from outside the tower. "Oh mother," she calls as Hawaii goes to hide in a closet. Alaska after Hawaii is hidden throws her hair down to who takes some in his hand, then loops it around and steps into the loop. Alaska pulls him up and then smiles at him in welcome. "Hello Alaska. You do that without fail everyday, da? Doesn't I ever get tiring?' "No it's nothing." "Then why does it take so ling, da?'

Alaska frowns, and follows her 'mother' around the room. "Mother, as you know tomorrow is a very special day-" Russia cuts her off and at the same time pulls her to a mirror. "What do you see Alaska?" "Well-" "I see a young, amazing man," Russia says. "What?" "Oh look you're here too." "Mother?' "I'm just teasing, da." "Mother I want to go outside to see the lights!" "What?" "Well it's my birthday tomorrow and I just thought it would be the perfect birthday present."

"No! You know you can never leave this tower!" "But mother-" Alaska looks hurt, and Russia quickly figures out how to fix his mistake. "You want to go outside? Why Alaska!" He walks away from Alaska then slams shut one of the window shutters, and walks back over. "Look at you as fragile as a snowflake. Still just a small little sunflower." He pats her head seemingly lovingly, as she looks t him confused. "You know why we stay up in this tower." "I know but-" "that's right to keep you safe and sound here~" he takes some of her hair and follows it, holding it loosely so it flows though his hands.

"Yes I always knew this day was coming," he walks over to a set of curtains closing them. "That one day you'd want to leave the nest. Soon but not yet." "But-" "Shh, pet." He closes the last source of light, leaving her in the dark, as she lights a candle he sings. "Mother knows best, listen to your mother! It's a scary world out there." He pulls Alaska down by her hair.

"Mother knows best one way another something will go wrong I swear." He catches her right before she hits the ground. _(a/n; I'm skipping the rest of the song and just going to where he tells her never to leave the tower.) _"Alaska," Russia asks, as she hugs him. "Yes mother Russia?" "Don't you ever ask to leave this tower again." "Yes mother." "I love you very much dear." "I love you more." "I love you most." Russia kisses her forehead before making his way back to the window. "Don't forget it, you'll regret it. Mother knows best!"

XxXx

Three men sneak across the castle roof. One, with wheat colored hair and blue eyes pauses to look out across the land. "Guys as a hero I love a view like this. I want a castle!" "You can buy a castle after we finish this job now come on," another blond, called Germany says. "Come on, America," the third man, an albino called Prussia, says. Germany and Prussia lower America down into the castle, right above a crown, the one that used to belong to Alaska.

One of the guards sneezes and America says, "Bless you, let me guess the flu?" "Yes," the guard says. "Oh that stinks," America says. The crown put into a book bag on his back. The guard turns around, and looks shocked. "Wait stop!" America winks and tugs on the rope, being pulled up by the other two. "Let's go." They run, out of the kingdom and into the woods, soon they ran into a dead end and the guards and their horses were close behind. "Boost me up and I'll pull you up being the hero!" "Give us the book bag." "You don't trust me?" They just stare blankly at him. "Ouch." He sighs and throws Germany the book bag.

They boast America up and the solders on their horses come into view not very far away. "Well pull us up," Germany calls. "Sorry my hands are full!" He shows them the book bag, and runs off as the solders come and get them. He runs and the solders fallow. They shoot arrows at him, and he narrowly dodges. "Get that bag at any coast," the leader tells his men, his name is England and he's the best solder in the kingdom. He has blond hair, and intelligent green eyes.. hey shoot arrows at America who barley managed to gets out of the way

They chase after America and America is to lose them all but England who chases after him on foot after being pushed off his horse.

England tackles America and they struggle for the bag, and fall off a cliff. "Not cool dude! This is not the kind of hero work I wanted to do." America hides behind a rock, and England goes back sniffing around for him. America slowly backs away as England comes close, and America accidentally to find a clearing with a tower in it.

"Wow~" He hears hooves coming closer and he panics running over to the tower and climbs up using arrows that were shot at him to help him climb. Once up there he smiles and opens the bag. "Well crown, you and the hero are alone at-" He never finishes his sentence as Alaska brings a pipe down across his head.

_Okay so I changed Pascal and Maximums into people so it would be more fun. It was recommended to me by my beta. So as you can see I do follow the plot close and whatever. I left some things out but that's because of length. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia  
Chapter Two: An Agreement  
America awoke tied to a chair a girl with long brown hair giving him a wet willy. "AAAA!" Hawaii smirks and looks to Alaska, who pointed the lead pipe at America. "Who are you and how did you get here!" "What?" "Are you after my hair."  
"WHAT? WHy would I be after your hair? I don't even know you. Plus a hero never steals a girl's hair!" "I don't trust him, Alaska hit him again," Hawaii segusts, glaring at America. America looks fearfull and yells.  
"Please who are you?! Where's my bookbag?!" "You mean this," Hawaii holds up America's book bag smirking. "FUCK GIVE \\THAT BACK!" "No, well maybe only if you do something for me," Alaska demands teasingly holding the book bag  
right in from of America. "What do you want from me?" "ALaska," HAwaii whispers, "Are yo going to ask him to take you to see the lights?" "Yes." Alaska pulls America over to the painting. "EAch year on my birthday these lights appear.  
What are they?" "I'm gonna guess they're the lanterns."  
"Take me to see these lanterns and I'll give you this!" She dangles the book bag by his face again, and gives him cute begging eyhes. "So are we at an agreement?" "YA, the hero will get you to the lanterns and then yopu'lll give me back my bag?"  
"Exactly. Hawaii untie him we are going to see the lanterns!" "But ALaska I still don't trust this guy." "Just do it Hawaii. Don't worry if he doesn't behave I'll use this again." She holds up the lead pipe grinning like a mad woman. "Oka," Hawaii sighs  
and unties America. AMErica leaps up and goes to the window looking out. "Hey moonlight, ever thought of just using your hair to swing down. There's more than enough of it." Alaska thinks it over and says, "That's true I guess." "Well see you at the bottom."  
HE swings his legs over and starts to climb down, about half way down he calls up. "Hey moonlight you coming?" Alaska loops her hair over the thing sticking ou above the window and throws it down. HAwaii ties some of it too her waist and jumps down landing  
with ease on the ground. Alaska doesn't come down so easily, she jumps the wind blowing though her hair. YEt right before she reaches the ground she pulls her legs up afraid to touch the grass. "Well, "America says reaching the ground before she desided she  
wanted to touch the ground or not.  
"Moonlight," America say getting irritated. Alaska drops to the ground and glares pointing the pipe at him again. "My name is Alaska. Don't call me moonlight." "Well my name's America, I'm a hero." "I don't think you're a hero America," Hawaii spits, glaring.  
"And who are ya, miss irritable?" "I'm Hawaii! Don't forget it." "Someone's a bit rude!" As they aruge Alaska was running around loving the freedom, then a thought passes though her and she starts freeking out. She goes back and forth between being happy and being  
for hours as AHwaii and AMErica get irritable with her. "Alaska, come on if you keep this up we won't make it to the lanterns by tommorrow," Hawaii yells, snapping Alaska back into reality. "You're right, let's get going. Come on America lead the way!" America  
grumbles and starts walking trying to think of a way to get rid of the two while still keeping his chances at getting the crown again. A bunny jumps out of the bushes and Alaska screams. "What's that?" She jumps behind America and Hawaii staring at it. "It's a rabbit,  
be careful it can smell fear," America says sarcasticly.  
"Don't listen to him Alaska, bunny's are harmless," Hawaii tells her. Alaska frowns and pushes America. "Keep going you, I want to see those lanterns," she pretends she tough but is truely afraid on the inside. "Well come on then moonlight, let's get going."  
America had a plan forming in his head, a scary food place he could take Alaska too and send her running back to her tower. "ARe you hungry Alaska? I know a wonderful nice little place not too far from here." "I am a bt hungry..." "Good then let's get going if we move  
fast we can get there in just a few minutes." HAwaii looked at America she wasn't too sure she trusted this guy. A 'hero' or not she didn't like the look of that smirk he had playing on his lips. America lead them to a shappy looking building, and threw open the door.  
Iside were some of the meanest looking people Hawaii had ever seen. Alaska let out a squeek of fear, but America jsut smiles brightly. "Your finest table please!" HJAwaii faced palmed, figuring this wan't going to end well.


End file.
